


Un mago del futbol

by Nessy_Dekker



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessy_Dekker/pseuds/Nessy_Dekker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mourinho arremete contra Mesut por su "mal" juego, Sergio no está muy contento con ello. A veces la ira despierta otros sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un mago del futbol

**Author's Note:**

> El primer fic Serzil que escribí, espero les agrade y gracias por leerlo :3

Un mago del futbol

En ese instante vomitaría sus pulmones; si buscara una forma de explicar su cansancio sería ilustrando su carrera tirando de unos bloques de cemento. Había corrido mucho en la temporada recién había comenzado y él ya estaba ponchado.

—¡Joder Mesut!—gritaba iracundo su entrenador desde la banca.

Y el colmo llegó cuando no acompañó la jugada hasta el área chica. Estaba agotado. Finalmente el árbitro del encuentro pitó el final del primer tiempo y los jugadores regresaron a los vestidores. Él iba cabizbajo, algo que en Alemania, su tierra natal a pesar de sus orígenes turcos, jamás hubiera imaginado hacer. Así no era la mentalidad alemana.

—¡Joder Mesut! Vamos perdiendo ¡Y no haces nada!—increpó molesto el Director Técnico del equipo, aunque no tenía previsto confrontarlo, pero se había molestado mucho al verlo sentado en el banquillo con pose derrotada—No terminas las jugadas, no recuperas balones, no corres ¡No haces nada! ¿Crees que para eso te fiché? ¿No puedes ayudar a tu equipo?—dijo el entrenador, Josue Mourinho, mientras se acercaba al jugador—No necesito a jugadores como tú en el campo.

Y eso había sido todo. Mesut, quien había estado mirado a su Mister desde el banquillo del vestidor bajó el rostro cuando las palabras contra él cesaron. La sentencia estaba dada.

—Somos mejores que ellos—habló de nuevo Mourinho—. Van a salir al campo y van a dejar el alma, le vas a demostrar a esos hijos de puta quien manda.

Quizás Mourinho seguía hablando, pero Mesut no lo escuchaba, sus palabras se habían perdido antes de llegar a sus oídos: mientras sus compañeros se llenaban de la sed de triunfo que el entrenador profesaba, muy a pesar de la molestia e incomodidad que se generó con sus palabras al alemán. Entonces, la mirada de éste se centró en el defensa español de su equipo, Sergio Ramos; estaba molesto, lo habían mandado a la banca por motivos extradeportivos y luego su entrenador había humillado a un amigo. Mourinho humilló a Mesut.

—Modric, irás a la cancha—dijo el entrenador portugués antes de salir del vestidor.

Mesut no refutó nada, ni siquiera hubo un reto en su mirada cuando asintió a lo que dictado por su entrenador; el alemán había aprendido en su tierra natal que la disciplina era lo más importante y lo que dijera su entrenador eso haría, él era consciente del mal partido que había hecho. Pero Ramos tensó sus músculos al escuchar a Mourinho, sus puños apretaron la tela de su short y Mesut pensó que si pudiera, Sergio hubiera golpeado al Director Técnico.

Sami Khedira era el otro jugador alemán del equipo, el mejor amigo que Mesut tenía en España, y cuando el entrenador salió se dirigió a su amigo y le palmeó el hombro, no podía ser de otra manera pues un gesto mayor podría traerle problemas, de igual forma algunos otros compañero se acercaron a Özil y repitieron el gesto de Khedira.

Sergio también se acercó.

—Eres un mago con los pies.—El defensa se colocó frente al centrocampista alemán para decirle eso, luego descansó sus manos sobre los hombros de Mesut. Ya todos los demás se habían ido—Él no tiene idea tu talento.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron cuando el alemán, que era más bajo que Sergio, elevó su rostro. Entonces quiso llorar. Las palabras de Mourinho lo había lastimado y humillado, pero Ramos lo había desarmado, todas las lágrimas de ira y frustración clamaron por una salida al mismo instante. Habían encontrado un cómplice seguro. El defensa del Real Madrid pareció adivinarlo y empujó al otro jugador contra la pared intentando rodearle en un abrazo que fue más bien un gesto torpe e incompleto; sus brazos descansaban uno sobre la pared a la altura de la cabeza de Mesut y el otro lo hizo sobre la cintura de éste, a Sergio le sorprendió ese gesto tanto como a Özil aunque al final fue éste quien buscó refugiar su rostro en el hueco del cuello del mayor.

—Gracias—susurró Özil en español algo avergonzado mientras forzaba la separación pero de nuevo se vio atrapado, aunque sus carceleros no fueron propiamente los brazos de Ramos.

Mesut abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, tensando sus músculos y dejando sus labios rígidos bajo los labios del defensa. En el instante en que se dio el contacto el alemán sintió algo naciendo en su interior, apenas en un pestañeo un estremecimiento lo había recorrido por completo y cuando los labios del español comenzaron a moverse Mesut estuvo seguro que aquello le agradaba. Los movimientos de los labios eran lentos, una de las manos de Sergio acarició el rostro del alemán y cuando él movió sus propios labios regalándole una tersa caricia al defensa la intensidad del gesto aumentó; el español quiso tener más cerca al otro jugador, quiso probar más de él, y pegó más su cuerpo al contrario.

—¡¿Por qué no salen aún?!—gritó Sami, irrumpiendo en el vestidor.

Y los jugadores se separaron, pero estaban seguros que su compañero los había visto, aunque Sami no hizo nada, tan sólo se quedó parado viéndolos mientras ellos “se hacían los tontos”. Mesut se sintió avergonzado por completo, su mejor amigo lo encontró besándose con un compañero de equipo, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que más lo avergonzaba si haberse besado con Sergio o que Sami lo hubiera atrapado en el acto. Por su parte, el defensa maldecía a su compañero de equipo por haberlos interrumpido, estaba disfrutando mucho de ese contacto. Ambos futbolistas no eran unos novatos en mantener ese tipo de contactos con personas de su mismo sexo, pero el que los encontraran besándose con un amigo era muy incómodo y lo era aún más porque antes de ese partido ellos dos eran solamente amigos.

—No diré nada de esto, y no tengo ningún problema con ello, pero casi empieza el segundo tiempo y el Mister quiere que entres Sergio.

Sami era serio, siempre lo era, pero en esos momentos no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, simplemente optó por lo que consideró correcto. 

—Gracias—dijo Mesut en un tono muy bajo en alemán y sin levantar la vista, se sonrojó desde que su mejor amigo estuvo frente a él y el tono rojizo en sus mejillas no había disminuido desde entonces.

—Mesut—llamó el español, el aludido se sorprendió de que lo hiciera y se sonrojó un poco más—, dame tu camiseta—ambos alemanes lo miraron extrañado—. Meteré un gol y te lo dedicaré ¿vale?—dijo el español volviendo a tomarlo por los hombros.

—Los espero afuera—dijo Sami un poco incómodo por la escena tan íntima que se formaba ante sus ojos.

—Ok.

El dorsal número 10 pasó a la espalda del español y fue cubierto por el número cuatro de su uniforme. Nuevamente un beso fue la cadena que mantuvo preso el pensamiento del alemán, no tenía caso seguir pensando en cosas cuando estaba recibiendo el mejor beso de su vida.

Al final del encuentro Ramos no logró el ansiado gol que dedicaría a Mesut de verse concretado, pero cuando abordaron el autobús buscó sentarse con el alemán y Sami dejó que eso sucediera, conocía bien a Mesut y sabía que las cosas entre ellos no eran claras y debían hablar lo más pronto posible, aunque le preocupaba que la timidez de su amigo fuera un impedimento para ello.

—No pude marcar tu gol—dijo el español inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia Özil.

—No te preocupes—dijo Mesut en un español muy pobre pues a pesar de tener unas cuantas temporadas en el equipo aún no dominaba bien el idioma.

—Te quiero mucho Mesut.—Ambas miradas se habían conectado, el español encontró con una mano libre del alemán y la sostuvo con la propia.

—Y-yo…

—No me lo digas, vale. Vamos a mi casa y hablemos.—La yema del pulgar de Ramos acarició en varias ocasiones la piel de la mano del centrocampista, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

—Me gusta—dijo en un español nada fino, a lo que el defensa enarcó una ceja—, esto…—dijo sonrojándose un poco—, que me tomes la mano así—habló en inglés, pues dominaba mucho mejor ese idioma—, que me beses.—Bajó la mirada un poco cohibido, le costaba un poco hablar de esas cosas y más cuando él no tenía claro sus propios sentimientos ni los de Sergio—Que me quieras.

—Y a mí me gustas tú—dijo Ramos al oído de Mesut—, mi mago del futbol. 

Y el alemán sintió sus mejillas arder, el defensa del Madrid siempre era muy directo, pero también le gustaba. No quiso detenerse a pensar en lo raro de la situación, ni que en horas antes tan sólo era amigos, ni siquiera en lo que eran a partir del primer beso, tan sólo quería disfrutar del mágico momento que vivía


End file.
